pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh Holland
Hugh Holland (1571-1633) was an Anglo-Welsh poet. Life Holland was born in Denbigh, the son of Robert Holland (also a poet).Bullen, 146. He was a queen's scholar at Westminster School, under Camden. He was elected to Trinity College, Cambridge, in 1589, and became a fellow there. He earned a B.A. in 1594 and a M.A. in 1597.Hugh Holland (1571-1633), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Intitute & State University. Web, July 11, 2016. On leaving Cambridge he went abroad, travelling as far as Jerusalem. It was insinuated that he was made a knight of the Sepulchre; he certainly embraced the Roman Catholic faith, and suffered in some way at Rome for indulging in free expressions concerning Queen Elizabeth. On his return to England he expected to receive preferment; not getting it, "he grumbled out the rest of his life in visible discontentment."Fuller's Worthies Wood says that he spent some years at Oxford after his return. From the dedicatory address before his ‘Cypres Garland,’ 1625, we learn that he had been patronised by George Villiers, duke of Buckingham, who had introduced him to King James. In the course of that poem he alludes to his own troubles and bereavements, and the deaths of his mother (whose maiden name was "Payne"), of "Ursula", his wife, the widow of Robert Woodard of Burnham, Buckinghamshire, and of "Phil my daughter." Aubrey states, on the authority of Sir John Penruddock, that he found a patroness in Lady Elizabeth Hatton, second wife of Sir Edward Coke. Writing Holland is chiefly remembered as the author of an indifferent sonnet prefixed to the first Shakespeare folio (1623). He was a member of the Mermaid Club, and may have been personally acquainted with Shakespeare. Edward Phillips (Theatrum Poetarum) speaks of him as "a poetical writer thought worthy by some to be mentioned with Spenser, Sidney, and other the chief of English poets; with whom nevertheless he must needs be confessed inferior both in poetic fame and merit." Joseph Hunter pointed out that Phillips here refers to the exaggerated estimate of Holland entertained by John Lane (the friend of Milton and Phillips), set forth in "Triton's Triumph," a poem preserved in manuscript both in the British Museum and Cambridge University Library. Lane also commends Holland's critical ability. In 1603 Holland published Pancharis: the first Booke. Containing the Preparation of the Love between Owen Tudyr and the Queene, long since intended to her Maiden Majestie: and now dedicated to the Invincible James, 8vo (Bodleian); and in 1625 A Cypres Garland. For the Sacred Forehead of our late Soveraigne King James, 4to, which he dedicated to the Duke of Buckingham. He contributed commendatory verses to Farnaby's Canzonets, 1598; Ben Jonson's Sejanus, 1605; Bolton's Elements of Armory, 1610 (he was nominated a member of Bolton's projected Academ. Royal); Coryate's The Odcombian Banquet, 1611; ‘Parthenia,’ 1611; Sir Thomas Hawkins's translation of selected odes of Horace, 1625; and Alabaster's ‘Roxana,’ 1632. In Lansdowne MS. 777 is preserved an epitaph on Henry, prince of Wales, and he has verses in Harleian MSS. 3910 and 6917. Letters to Sir Robert Cotton are in Cotton MS. Julius, C. iii. (15). In Raymond's ‘Itinerary. Containing a Voyage made through Italy,’ 1648, are some Latin verses by Holland on Sannazaro, and in Hacket's life of Archbishop Williams is an epitaph on Archbishop Mountaigne of York. Fuller states that Holland left in manuscript ‘Verses in Description of the Chief Cities of Europe,’ chronicles of Queen Elizabeth's reign, and a life of William Camden. Recognition On 23 July 1633, Holland was buried in the south transept of Westminster Abbey, near the door leading to St. Benedict's Chapel. He has no monument or inscribed gravestone.Hugh Holland, People, History, Westminster Abbey. Web, July 11, 2016. Publications *''Pancharis, the first booke: Containing the preparation of the loue betweene Owen Tudyr, and the Queene''. London: Valentine Simmes, for Clement Knight, 1603. *Commendatory verse to Ben Jonson, Seianus. London: G. Elld, for Thomas Thorpe, 1605. *''A Cypres Garland: For the sacred forehead of our late soueraigne King Iames''. London: Nicholas Okes, for Simon Waterson, 1625. *Commendatory verse to Thomas Coryates, Coryats Crudities. London: W.S., 1611. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hugh Holland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 11, 2016. See also *List of British poets References *Hugh Holland at Westminster Abbey * . Wikisource, Web, July 11, 2016. Notes External links ;About *Hugh Holland (1571-1633) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Holland, Hugh Category:1571 births Category:1633 deaths Category:17th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets